The Injured Asmodian
by ValeofBlaze
Summary: This is YAOI, if you do NOT like BOYS LOVE THEN DO NOT READ. If you only criticize me BECAUSE its YAOI, I warned you beforehand not to read it, Characters mentioned or used belong to KoG
1. Chapter 1

Demons didn't normally get sick. However, they did get weak. Dio didn't want his lover to know that he wasn't able to protect himself, nor did he want to have to rely on or worry the wanderer. It just wasn't his nature.

He was sent on a very difficult mission where he was supposed to destroy one of Void's assistants. The chieftain had summoned his scythe, while the disastrous, Vermillion scaled, giant dragon lifted its paws to attack him. He teleported out of range, barely missing the clawed paw. He dashed forward ready to strike the dragon's arm, but before he could the dragon had moved the limb. The monstrous creature moved his other paw and before the demon could react, claws raked across the magenta-haired demon's chest, throwing him back, crashing into the back of a tree.

The stygian stood and after checking his bleeding, gashed stomach and arms, ran forward giving one last attempt to kill the dragon. He then used an ability that lifted him up and created a blue and purple force field that cut into the beast. Shortly after the slight burst of power, he collapsed and fainted.

When he finally woke up, he couldn't remember what had happened nor could he understand why his wound hadn't healed. After realizing he had fainted, the tall demon pulled himself up slowly, preparing himself for the wave of pain he knew was coming. By the time he had slowly begun to drag himself back to the castle, it had gotten dark. He snuck into the castle and slowly made his way to his room, grateful that all the others were still out on missions. He hoped that Zero wouldn't come looking for him for a while.

He laid down on his bed in discomfort. These wounds were not going to heal fast. The magenta-eyed demon had fixed himself up well enough that he hadn't left a blood trail, but that wouldn't keep Zero away. He often wondered if the shorter demon actually cared about him; the wander hid his emotions well and talked in a monotone voice. There were things that would often give away his lover's feelings for the asmodian, however. His emotions occasionally passed through his eyes and he often put up with the chieftain's childish behavior. Laying there in misery, he couldn't help but think of Zero the whole time.

Morning came too soon. The asmodian didn't want to get out of bed, his wounds still hadn't healed. Suddenly there was a light knock on his door. The chieftain stayed quiet hoping his lover would leave. It had to be him, right? When the knocking finally stopped, the stygian relaxed. Unfortunately for him, the door then opened.

"Dio?" Zero asked curiously, walking into room. He took off his mask and set them on the table beside the bed. The orange-eyed demon's lover always requested that he removed his mask around him because he loved to see the poor shorter demon's eyes.

"Hi, Zero..." He said quietly, desperate for the wanderer to leave. The silver-haired demon walked over to chieftain's bed and sat down on the edge near the taller demon.

"Did you have another drinking contest with Seighart?" The orange-eyed demon asked with a sigh. He was searching the magenta-haired demon's face for signs of intoxication.

"No, I'm just tired…" The chieftain attempted to sit up, when the pain hit him in massive waves. The magenta-eyed demon collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted from his attempt, and let out a growl of discontent. It hurt far too much for him to sit up on his own.

The wanderer looked at him with a worried expression. "Dio… Are you alright?" The shorter man reached forward and quickly pulled his lover's blanket off before he could react. The other demon winced as soon as he saw the asmodian's wounds. "What happened? Should it be healed by now?"

"I… The dragon I was supposed to kill... its blood stopped the healing process…" Dio refused to look into his man's eyes. The hurt lying there was too much for him to bear.

"Why did you not tell me? Dio… Do I mean nothing to you? Am I not trusted?" Dio knew that Zero only asked because he felt hurt. Though, that didn't stop the words from stinging him. The stygian tried desperately to look into the wanderer's eyes, willing him to understand just how hard it was for the taller man to let him see him like this. The silver-haired demon, obviously not wanting to give the asmodian the satisfaction of seeing his beautiful eyes, turned his back and walked up to a cabinet. He had requested Arme to make some healing potions for him. When he found the potion he wanted, he set it down near his mask. "This will not heal your injury; the dragon's blood on your wound stopped the fast healing process. It will, however, stop the bleeding and decrease some of the discomfort." The orange-eyed demon gently put one hand on the back of the magenta-haired demon's head and held the potion to his lips with the other. The other demon flinched at the taste of the liquid. He knew his lover wasn't going to let him off so easily.

When the asmodian was finished gulping down the substance, he felt his symptoms were slightly alleviated. "Zero… I love you… It's just not in my code or whatever to get help from anyone other than my butlers…" He looked away miserably, knowing this wouldn't satisfy the other demon. He leaned closer to the shorter man and tried to kiss him. The wanderer frowned and moved away before the other demon could get close enough. "Zero! You can't stay mad at me forever!" He said, wishing his boyfriend would forgive him.

Zero picked up a few bandages from the box he kept on his desk. "I am aware. However, you should have told me. Since you decided to keep the damage a 'secret', I will not reward you."

The chieftain pouted. "Zero… I'm not used to being seen as weak. I'm really sorry if I upset you…" He leaned against the silver-haired demon, who was expertly bandaging the asmodian.

"Could you refrain from leaning against me while I am trying to assist you?" The orange-eyed demon requested, continuing his work and still not looking at his lover. Dio huffed and lounged back against his pillow. He was genuinely regretting not telling his short boyfriend. On the other hand he couldn't understand why Zero wouldn't forgive him. All he did was not mention the gash across his stomach that continuously bled and could lead to- The realization hit him. The other demon had to have been 'afraid' that his boyfriend, the only love he'd ever had, would die from this one laceration that refused to heal.

The asmodian impatiently leaned against the shorter man again, burying his face in the poor wanderer's neck. The silver-haired demon hesitated and the wrapped his arms tightly around the taller demon's chest. The chieftain was shocked; Zero never held him this tightly. His boyfriend wouldn't cry, but he guessed this was the way the other demon showed that he was hurting inside. "Zero, I really am sorry… I didn't know you'd be this upset…" He looked up into his lover's eyes and realized Zero didn't avoid his gaze.

After a few moments the short man went back to finishing the bandaging, not saying a word. The magenta-haired demon stayed quiet and impatiently tried to behave until the other man was finished.

He swiftly finished bandaging the other demon's wound and gently stroked his lover's cheek. "Dio… While I do not entirely forgive you, I cannot bring myself to stay mad at you…" The orange-eyed demon stated with a sigh. "I would appreciate it if you would trust in me with things like this. I am boyfriend and, as I understand, secrets only harm relationships," he said gently as he pulled away.

"I promise that next time, if there ever is one, I will tell you." Suddenly he realized something. It was still hard to move and he couldn't use some of his powers. "Uh… How long until the weakness wears off?" He asked with a wince, moving his arm as much as he could.

"It will fade in time. The issue is the injury. Once the wound has healed your powers should come back." The shorter demon inspected the rest of the asmodian for injuries. After finding none, he smiled at his lover, "I will go and get you something to eat."

Dio smiled happily, "Thanks, I'd appreciate it." He watched his boyfriend walk out of the room.

When the wanderer returned, he set the food on his lover's bedside table. "I will be back in a few minutes. I need to shower…"

Dio groaned, "I wish I could join you…"

The shorter demon's face turned a bright red, "Perhaps you should have thought of that before allowing yourself to get injured." He was about to leave when he felt something on his wrist. The orange-eyed demon, looking back, noticed the pained look on the stygian's face. It took a lot of energy for him to hold on so tightly.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He asked with a sad pout.

"Oh… of course." The wanderer's blush got slightly worse, but he leaned in, planning only to give him a peck; he was about to pull away when Dio wrapped his arms loosely around the silver-haired demon's neck and kissed him until the other demon needed air.

"Thanks, Zero. You really do spoil me. Oh and on your way out, could you walk a little slower?" He asked with a slight smirk.

The shorter demon's face couldn't possibly get any redder than it was now. "I am happy to know that you are well enough to make such… inappropriate and lewd remarks as usual." The asmodian noticed that the other demon seemed pleased, whether at the remark or the fact that the taller demon was well enough to be "normal" and act like he "usually" did; He hoped it was the first. "I will return shortly," Zero said, gently caressing the side of his lover's cheek. Once he was gone, Dio returned to his peaceful, and almost painless, dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The magenta-haired demon opened his eyes. His arms hurt. The pain wouldn't go away. The demon tried moving, but couldn't budge. He did, however, here the sound of chains rattling. Turning his head to the side, he examined what was holding him. He was chained to the wall. He tried using his powers, but realized they'd been sealed again. This time, though, he hadn't been the one to seal his own powers. "Where am I?" The stygian demanded, glaring into the distance. His captor had to still be here. He hoped…

True to his thoughts, a demon moved into his view. Unfortunately, it was a demon he had hoped never to meet again. "Hello, Burning Canyon." The blue-skinned demon said cheerfully.

"Void…" The asmodian snarled. He then started to struggle against the chains. "Let me go!"

Duel chuckled, "Afraid not, my hot-tempered friend." He turned towards a desk and slightly moved his hands over the papers, looking at the information. "I'm hoping that Zephyrum will come for you. Maybe even trade his life for yours…"

Dio's eyes widened, this time he struggled desperately. "Leave Zero alone! I'm your enemy! Kill me!"

"Don't worry. Once Zephyrum arrives, I will make sure you both die together." Void then left the room, leaving Dio to his dark and miserable thoughts.

Zero frowned at the note. This couldn't be possible. He had just seen Dio last night. Although… he had not seen him this morning… The wanderer had thought his lover was sleeping in late. Still frowning, he folded the note and slipped it into his pocket.

The silver-haired demon walked down the dark and empty hall to the stygian's door. After knocking a few times and only receiving silence, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Unfortunately, Dio was not in his room.

The orange-eyed demon didn't normally freak out, but his heartbeat sped up. He went down another hallway that held only one room. The Knight Master's study. He politely knocked on the door and waited as patiently as possible. Once the Knight Master opened the door he greeted her politely. "I know this is unimportant to your day, but have you seen Dio?"

"Hmm? Didn't he tell you? I sent him on a mission last night. It was very important. I figured he'd have told you since… Well, he shouldn't be back for a few days." The Blonde woman shrugged. She didn't like their relationship, but she did acknowledge that they had one.

The demon flinched, "Thank you for telling me… I will leave you alone now, so that you may continue your work…" He said, as he left the Knight Master's office. The wanderer went back to his room and picked up his extremely spoiled sword, Grandark.

"Why have you woken me, Zero?" Demanded the sword, whose glare was intense for having only one eye.

"We are going to save Dio." If one could have seen the wanderer's eyes, they would have realized that he was beyond angry. The sword scoffed as he was placed onto his wielder's back.

Zero tossed the note into the fire on his way out.

_Zephyrum,_

_While I was visiting a village near by, I happened to meet Burning Canyon. Though, in his weakened state, he was no match for me. If you want him back, you would have to switch your life for his. If you don't come for him, I will have no choice but to kill the worthless asmodian. After all, he is my enemy. For an old friend's sake, I will allow you a week._

A vicious light lit up the entire room, burning the magenta-haired demon's eyes. He closed his eyes as tightly as possible. The door creaked as it closed behind the crazed demon. "How did you know we were even together?"

"I have my spies placed everywhere. Including within the Grand Chase." The lavender-haired demon replied, looking at the papers covering his desk again. "From what I've heard, you and Zephyrum have been together for quite some time. Also, that you've been keeping your 'friends' from sleeping… Those of the Grand Chase might not even miss you. As for Zephyrum… He is so quiet, he is almost invisible to the rest of the Chasers." Duel said everything in an even tone. The stygian realized just how much the blue-skinned demon knew.

"Who is your spy!?" The chieftain demanded angrily. "Is it Rufus?" Very few of the Chasers trusted the brunette demon, because he had once been a bounty hunter before joining the Grand Chase; he also didn't trust anyone.

"No." The other demon didn't even try to hide his amusement. "If anything, Rufus Wilde has every reason to hate me." This time he actually laughed. It rang of insanity. The chieftain flinched, but his curiosity was effectively piqued.

"Why? What did you do to Rufus?" The asmodian's arms were starting to hurt from being held up for so long.

"I killed his mother." With that said, Void left the room closing the door and allowing the darkness to enclose the poor injured asmodian once more… Dio's enemy had left him with the knowledge of a traitor and with a newfound trust for the lost bounty hunter.

A gun was pointed against his head. "Where are you going?"

The silver-haired demon glanced over at the bounty hunter, his hand frozen on the door knob. "I do not see how it is any of your business."

The gun was slowly removed from his head. "I hate traitors…" He muttered.

"…Excuse me?..." The wanderer asked, wondering if Rufus was accusing him of being a traitor.

"There is a traitor among the Chase…" He said quietly, knowing Zero would accuse him of being the one that was giving away all of the Grand Chase's secrets, just like everyone else.

The silver-haired demon turned and looked at the crimson-eyed demon. "Do you know who it is?"

The shock on the bounty hunter's face was completely obvious. "You… Don't think it was me?..." He asked confused.

"… Why would you be? You despise traitors… I do not see you as a hypocrite…" The orange-eyed demon waited patiently to know if the bounty hunter knew who the traitor was.

"I haven't figured it out yet…" The brunette looked down sadly, as if he had expected himself to have already found the traitor.

"Alright then." The wonderer turned back to the door and opened it.

After traveling a short ways through the forest near the Grand Chase's castle, the short demon realized he was being followed. "Gran..?"

The sword scoffed, "It is just the Haros. I realized a while ago that we were being followed." The Grandark could sense what beings were near him. "He seems to want to join us, but does not seem to know how to ask…" Gran glared into the trees, straight to where the bounty hunter was hiding.

The silver-haired demon stopped and waited for the brunet to catch up. When the other demon finally walked up to Zero and his sentient sword, he asked, "…Where are you headed?..."

"As I said before, I do not see how it is any of your business." The short demon frowned.

"…True, but I happen to know who the traitor is, as well as where 'Duel' is keeping that perverted Chieftain lover of yours…" The bounty hunter smirked knowingly.

"…" Zero didn't have time to waste on this idle chat; he had to find Dio. "Fine. I will allow you to join us." By now, Grandark had fallen asleep, not really caring about his wielder's hunt for his lover. The silver-haired demon was glad that Gran atleast put up with Dio for his sake.

The two demons traveled in silence with the crimson-eyed demon leading the way. "I suppose you would to know who the traitor is?..." The brunet queried, breaking the morbid silence.

"…Hmm…? I thought you were saying that as a way for you to join us…" The wanderer said in his quiet voice. "However, if you do know who the traitor is, I would appreciate if you would tell me…" He was having no problem keeping up with the other demon, after all Zero was the one that had asked the bounty hunter to rush. There was only two days left to rescue the asmodian. Only two days left to trade his life for that of his lover's…

Rufus nodded, "The traitor is…"


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know how long it had been, just the darkness and loneliness had been an endless fiend hoping to steal away any dreams or happiness the injured, powerless demon had left. Duel hadn't come back… Was it all hopeless? If he got free… the only being that cared about him would be dead… Not like either of them had a chance… Had the villain already gotten his prize?...

The stygian let out a cry of despair. Its icy grip tearing at his heart. Suddenly the door opened and light flooded in. "I was beginning to wander if you were still alive or not…" The violet-haired demon said, standing in front of the demon he had captured. He received no answer; the other just stared at him. "Zephyrum has two days left for you to live…"

"…No…let Zero live… please…" The word 'please' shocked the blue-skinned demon. Being the chieftain of his clan, Dio was so prideful he never said please… It was the same as begging in his eyes.

"I apologize, Burning Canyon, but in the end either you or that pitiful lover of yours will come to destroy me. Out of kindness I will at least kill you together. Is that not good enough?" He turned and dropped new papers on his desk. "My spy tells me that Zephyrum has teamed up with Wilde. He also tells me that they are getting close to this castle… Here is your hint: My spy is not the useless immortal nor is it the assassin." He had that cruel, twisted smile. He was waiting for the magenta-haired demon's response. Dio continued to glare at Void.

The answer suddenly hit him smack in the face. "You said 'he', but the traitor is a girl, isn't it?..." Duel's smile widened into a sharp, fanged smirk. "It's Amy…" Without another word, the violet-haired demon left the room once again.

"Amy?" The sword scoffed. "The pink-haired, cheery girl? She is no threat." Grandark had not been asleep after all and was now arguing with Rufus. Gran didn't normally argue for pointless reasons, but was obviously bored. Arguing with the bounty hunter was his only source of entertainment, as the Wanderer wouldn't argue about anything and rarely got mad.

The brunet was irritated with the sword's comments. "I saw it myself! She was sending magical messages to Duel!" He was glowering at the miniature form of the Grandark. The sword would grow once he was drawn by Zero. While placed on the other demon's back, however, he was in a miniature form of his original self.

"Are you sure your eyes were truly seeing correctly?" The metallic sword asked. This obviously affected the Haros. He made a strange face that Zero hadn't thought the other man could make and fallen quiet. "Ha! I see that you must not be sure, since you haven't answered." The brunet simply glared at the despised sword.

"I apologize for Grandark…" The wanderer said with a sigh. The bounty hunter acknowledged the apology with a slight nod, but otherwise said nothing and continued walking forward.

"Apologize for me? What have I done wrong? I am merely making sure he saw what he says he has seen." Gran chuckled at his own confusing sentence.

"You are making Rufus upset. He is not our enemy and he has knowledge of where Dio is… I would rather not create conflict, nor do I feel that there is a reason for such trifle things as arguments. There is no need for pointless fighting…" The orange-eyed demon caught up with the other demon quickly. He had lagged behind so as to speak with Gran, knowing that his traveling companion could hear him. "How far are we from our destination? The day is almost up…"

"The castle is just over there." The Haros pointed ahead. "According to Lass' scouting… The building is filled with traps." He pulled out a map that his half-brother had made. He pointed to a room on the third floor. "The is the 'study', which is where the keys to the dungeon are kept. I will get you the keys and meet you by the dungeon." The bounty hunter looked up at Zero to see if that was okay with him.

The wanderer thought about it for a minute, but understood that the brunet was faster and far more flexible. "Alright… Please, hurry…" He turned quickly and headed to the dungeon.

Zero looked around. According to the map, there was only one pathway devoid of traps. The reason was because Lass had already cleared them. After a few turns, he made it to the dungeons. He waited as patiently as possible for the Haros. The silver-haired demon finally spotted the sneaky brunet.

"Here…" Rufus tossed him the key.

Once the silver-haired demon opened the door, his eyes immediately landed on his starved and injured boyfriend. Hidden anger boiled up in him at seeing his lover chained up and helpless. He withdrew the Grandark and cut the chains, dropping his sword to catch Dio before he hit the cold, hard ground. Gran never spoke a word in complaint.

The asmodian lifted his head a little and his eyelids fluttered. He was still alive. The wanderer let out a sigh of relief. The sound woke the chieftain completely. He was terribly distressed at seeing the shorter demon. "Zero… leave… Duel…" The taller demon tried pushing Zero away, but was too weak. Rufus was no where to be seen.

"I know, Dio. I am trading my life for yours… I… I love you, Dio… I couldn't live if you died…" His voice actually cracked as he said those words. It sounded weird with his monotone voice. He gently stroked his lover's face.

"No… Duel… is going to… kill-" The magenta haired demon started.

"How touching." Said demon has just stalked in and was wielding the Eclipse.

The silver-haired demon stood, helping his boyfriend up and allowing the other to lean on him. "I am here. Now let Dio go." He said forcefully.

"Afraid not." The blue-skinned demon looked at Zero with an actual sad expression. "If you had not been created to kill me, you would have made an excellent ally. Unfortunately, you are both my enemy, so I will kill two birds with one stone."

The orange-eyed demon reached up and pulled off his mask, letting it fall to the ground. His eyes pierced into the cruel demon's eyes. Void flinched at the gaze, not being used to such a look. "I would not have joined you even if I had not been created for the sole purpose of ending your life. However, at the moment, I am more concerned about Dio's life than ending yours." His gaze never changed. It was a blank look, but hidden in his eyes was so much emotion. "I would gladly die for Dio."

Zero gently set the magenta-haired demon down and picked up the Grandark. "Zero… Don't… Please… I can't live without you…" Tears fell down Dio's face.

"Such love… A lot like how I felt for Edna…" The violet-haired demon lifted the Eclipse and ran forward to attack the short demon. Suddenly, a bullet rang out as the bounty hunter stepped in front of Zero, pushing him back through a portal. Rufus fended off Duel for a short while and then grabbed Dio and threw him into the portal after the wanderer.

The orange-eyed demon landed on the other side and quickly caught his lover as he was thrown through. The Haros followed a minute later closing the portal. "Thank you… Rufus."

"Yeah well… Never pull off your damn mask…" He quickly handed the wanderer his mask. "Your eyes are creepy as hell, believe me… I lived in hell." The bounty hunter quickly stalked off.

Zero took the magenta-eyed demon back to their room. As he was bandaging the wounds, Dio said his name. "Yes, Dio?"

"Thanks… for rescuing me… I guess I owe the damn hunter an apology… For thinking he was the traitor…" Dio said miserably. His injuries were far worse than before. Luckily for him, his powers were starting to come back once he had left that cursed place.

Zero smiled a little and set his mask on the nightstand. "I love you so much, Dio…" He leaned forward and kissed his lover.


End file.
